The Baby
by AngelEyes919
Summary: A one night stand now means so much more.


Chapter 1

"We're going to have a baby."

He stared at her, not comprehending what she had just said. His green eyes bored into her violet orbs, searching them to explain what she meant. He couldn't feel anything; his body was weightless. However, his heart was heavy, crushed under her words, which he was still trying to decipher the meaning of. He cursorily glanced down her body. Her dirty blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her eyes glistened with excitement and tears were threatening to fall. Her lips were pressed together, the bottom one quivering slightly. Her chest rose and fell evenly, her cleavage teasing him, partially exposed behind her unbuttoned blouse. His eyes wandered down to her stomach, where supposedly something was growing. It was a new life, a new existence which they had created together, as a semblance of their lust. Her hips were curved and attached to beautiful long legs, tanned from bathing in the sun all day long. Her toes were squirming in the flip-flops. The blue of her painted toenails was slowly fading. He gazed back up again to meet her eyes. She wanted him to say something, he knew it. But he could not form the words. He did not fully understand what she expected him to say. Gulping, he could feel the beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, sliding between his stubble, and plopping on the heavily padded carpet below. His heart was beating so fast, so loud; he was sure she could hear it. Yet, he thought, he couldn't hear hers. Was her heart not throbbing as fervently as his? He did not know, but right now that did not matter. She was still waiting for him to respond. He searched his brain for a phrase, a word, anything to satisfy her. He found nothing. The silence was palpable between them. Her breathing was becoming more apparent to his ears. He did not know if she was inhaling deeper, or if his ears were just becoming more perceptive. He once again admired her sculpted body; he loved her body. Her fine curves were accentuated behind the thin blouse that wrapped her. Her belly button peeked through the patch of skin between where her blouse and jeans met. He licked his parched lips. He needed a glass of water. He needed a distraction, anything to help him think clearly. He could not ponder over recent events when the cause of it all was standing before him, allowing his mind to wander other places.

"Clayton?" she finally asked him gently. Her eyes were concerned. The tears were no longer precariously hanging, but were streaming down her unblemished face. Still he did not answer her. Still the wheels in his head were turning. He could not see her anymore. He was all alone, consumed in darkness. He carried only her words with him, their meaning still being contemplated. His clothes were drenched in sweat; he thought he would suffocate. Over and over, he repeated her words to himself. Over and over, he recollected the events that had occurred, leading him up to this very moment.

He had first seen her on the beach, her hair blowing in every which way direction. The moonlight caressed her skin and her eyes shone brightly as she watched the waves crash at her feet. Her long silky dress undulated with the wind and her hips agonizingly swerved. He had rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming; she seemed too perfect to be real. He had approached her cautiously, not wanting to disturb her reverie. She had gasped when he had tapped her on the shoulder. He had apologized for frightening her. She had taken his hand and smiled. His heart had swelled and so had his manhood. She giggled because she knew this. He laughed because he, too, found it amusing that with the touch of her hand, his body flared to life. She brought herself closer, her lips brushing his. A tingling sensation suffused his body. And he took her back to his hotel room. She stood by the frame of the door, unsure of whether to come in, not sure if she was welcome. The smile on her face was now replaced by contemplation. She bit her bottom lip and he could take it no more. He pulled her inside and slammed the door behind them, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. He enveloped her mouth in a kiss, his tongue pushing past her barrier and exploring the crevices behind her teeth. He bit on her taunting bottom lip and she moaned. His manhood was erect once more and he gently lay her down on the couch. She gazed up at him, her violet eyes filled with lust. He bit her earlobe and her hands roamed his spiky hair. He placed soft kisses on her face and slid the straps of her dress down so her shoulders were his for the sucking. His hand squeezed a mound protruding from her chest; he was agape to find it stiff and aroused. He lowered the dress to find her breasts fully revealed to him. Touching her flesh for the first time, she bucked her hips underneath him. His eyes wandered down to her hips and then her legs. He proceeded to remove her dress completely when she stopped him. Surprised, he complied with her wish, thinking she was probably not enjoying herself. He changed his mind when her hand grazed the waistband of his jeans, making him gulp. When she tugged at his belt and dug her fingers inside his boxers, he groaned. Firmly stroking his shaft, he felt he was going to explode. He stopped the movements of her hand and took off her dress by dragging it down her body with his teeth. She was vulnerable to him, only his for the taking. He admired her body, her every curve, her every freckle. The treasure hidden between her legs was oozing out her lascivious desire for him. He gently spread her legs with his knee and hovered his stiff member just outside her opening. She raised her hips to meet his manhood and they were one. They were joined. He had never felt so complete; she had never felt so whole. Pumping inside of her, he released his seed and collapsed between her breasts. Their hearts beat together and their breathing slowly steadied.

Her incessant calls broke him out of his trance. She was calling his name, shaking his shoulders, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. She was bent in front of him and his eyes lingered for a moment at her succulent bust; he could see everything underneath that blouse. Her words were still echoing in his head and then the realization finally sunk in.

"We're going to have a baby," he repeated.


End file.
